


Dave's Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hammertime - Freeform, M/M, Pepsicola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave jumps John and forces him to do something him doesn't (or does he?) want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. This is really embarrassing. I'm just gonna go crawl in a hole now. Don't read this.

“John, come here.” Dave said from his position of reclining on his bed. John looked up from his computer, glancing over at the younger Strider.

“What is it?” He got up from his spot on the floor and sat on the bed beside Dave. “Something wrong?”

“No… just come here a sec.” Dave’s expression remained neutral, his eyes hidden by his shades.

“…I am here. I can’t really get much closer.” John giggled nervously.

Dave sat up suddenly, making John jump. “Damn it, I said come here!” Dave growled.

John’s eyes widened. “Wh-what?”

Dave grabbed John’s wrist and pulled him forward, his lips colliding against John’s. John gasped, too stunned to even move. Dave scooted closer, practically climbing into John’s lap. He pressed on John’s shoulders until John fell backwards, Dave sprawled out over his chest. Dave pulled back for a moment.

“D-Dave… what are you doing?” John mumbled, his face flushed. “It’s kind of strange, don’t you think?”

“Do you dislike it?” Dave whispered against his ear, nipping at his earlobe.

“Ah… I uh…” John’s head buzzed as Dave lazily ran a hand down his side.

“What was that, Egbert?” Dave brushed his lips over John’s, and John’s eyes glazed over.

“Umm.”

“That’s what I thought.” Dave mumbled, slipping his hand under John’s shirt. John gasped slightly, but then Dave was at his lips again. He ran his tongue over John’s bottom lip, and John opened his mouth in surprise. Instantly Dave’s tongue was inside him, warm and comfortable. John moaned softly, and Dave worked his hand up John’s side, pulling his shirt with it.

“Dave—oh!” John caught his breath as Dave’s thumb brushed over his nipple before continuing to remove his shirt entirely.

Dave’s mouth was removed from John’s and he let out a cry of protest. Dave chuckled and lowered his face to John’s chest, running his tongue in light circles around one of John’s nipples, while using his hand to stimulate the other. John let out a mewling sound, shuddering under Dave’s touch.

“Aah… Dave… should we be doing this?” John groaned, twitching and panting.

“Shut the fuck up Egbert.”

John yelped as Dave’s hand slid down and started caressing his groin.

“Dave!” He was silenced as Dave’s mouth returned to his, hungrily kissing him. John shivered, consumed by his heat.

“Gog you taste so good, Egbert.” Dave whispered against John’s lips. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

John blushed, closing his eyes and melting in Dave’s passionate fire.


End file.
